Broken Arrow
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: No one else could stop the rain but him. -Juvia


Hi guys! So I am taking a short break from Luck of Spring, so I decided to write this one shot instead! Thankies so much!

* * *

_What do you do when you're stuck,_

_Because the one that you love_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can't deal with the pain?__  
_

**Enough.**

That was the word I thought for days.

My mind struggled.

I have to.

Though, the consequences may be against your will.

It's for the better though. Dealing with unrequited love can make me lose my sanity.

I am tired, of waiting for nothing, I am tired form all the bitterness, I am tired with the entire silly little mind games he plays.

I'm tired.

A single drop of tear managed to escape from my seething eyes. All puffy and red, what did I expect?

Drip.

Drip.

Drop.

Oh how my title fits me well. I am known as the rain woman, and I am living up to their expectations as a depressing, cold, bitter woman.

I have been depressed all my life. Yes, I am used to it, but I don't fancy being like this.

I hate it.

I hate it when people take you for granted. I am better than that.

But, the most precious person in my life did take me for granted.

Worse part? I allowed him.

Stupid, I know.

I punched the wall with my hands, and added up some magic to further emphasize my fury.

Blood, blood spilled and messed up my white laced gloves. I didn't mind. Call me a masochist, but instead of stopping, I punched the wall harder. I winced in pain, both pain in my hands and the pain I endured for years. The tears falling freely: syncing with the late night rain.

"Ha. Take that, wall." I slurred with my voice all cringe-y, tipsy with all the alcohol I consumed.

Ha-ha, I can feel my sanity hanging by a thread. Talking to a wall, pfft.

If I went ballistic, better. I could forget the stripper sooner.

That cursed habit of his, I hate it.

I hate him

I hate his eyes; his raven locks falling perfectly into place, his-

I forced myself to stop daydreaming again.

Damn stripper.

_"Well, that could change, because form this day on, I, Juvia Lockser, will forget Gray-sa- Gray Fullbuster with all my might."_ I managed to say the following words while keeping my balance, right hand raised. Things will change for the better.

"Goodbye Gray." I muttered, consciousness slipping away.

* * *

I could feel a migraine coming, but I didn't mind. I looked up outside, where the rain never stopped. Who else has the capability to do intense rain storms? Not anyone but yours truly.

I massaged my temples, because the head ache is getting worse.

I glanced at the wall clock.

3:00 P.M.

I overslept.

"Never mind." I said and went back to my bed for another slumber.

_Tap tap._

Some rustling sounds and a knock stopped me from my tracks. I looked at my door, then at my windows.

Much to my horror, a cloaked figure was there, who weirdly looks happy when I stared at him/he/WhoeverItWas.

Kyaaa!

I screamed in both horror and anger while I'm readying up my magic.

Then the cloaked figure removes his hood, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Lyon.**

What was he doing here?

I snapped out from my trance and hurriedly open the windows.

I saw the stairs he was stepping at.

_Ice, obviously._

He then removed his cloak and shake off his messy hair. Droplets of water dripped on the floor. I didn't mind.

"Have you ever heard of the word: Door?" I joked, and let out a laugh, but he didn't join me.

He paused and said "You have me, so stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This nonsense: you were crying over a worthless man. You can't fool me. I know the difference between a rain storm and a broken heart." He said seriously.

"No, Juvia didn't."

"Yes you were." He pointed at the alcohol on my bedside table and held my hands. He noticed the scars I obtained from punching the wall.

* * *

_And now you're trying to fix me,_

_Mend what he did,_

_And find the piece that i'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,I miss him, i'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missing him_

I sighed. He was right, and it didn't helped when he shoved it in my face. I know Lyon has been waiting, I know he's implying to choose him instead of Gray.

I can't blame him, unrequited love sucks.

I hugged him, and my emotions flowed freely. He was taken aback, but then recovered and stroked my back comfortably.

"You know, I could kill him if-"

"Lyon!" I said horrified. No matter how I hate to admit it, killing Gray won't make things better.

"Kidding." He teased.

I can't do it. Leaving Gray-sama for another man? I can't even picture it, because the idea was absurd.

"Please, Juvia-chan-"

"Stop it with the honorifics, call me Juvia." I said and realizing how much of a hypocrite I sounded.

"Juvia." He started with his eyes gazing at me, both his arms griping my shoulders.

_"No matter how long, I will wait. I will help you. You are not alone, and I hope you can understand that unrequited love sucks right? I know I don't look like it, but I'm hurt, really. Choosing Gray over me is the worse feeling ever. And I am not saying this because of competition; I'm saying this because I've been enduring. Please, Juvia. I'll help you forget him."_

"But-"

"I can stand up being a rebound, so yeah, it's ok." He said almost desperate, with his eyes huge, and both hands tightening their grips.

How can I not see this man's determination? Has he been always like this?

My stomach fell, and I can feel a pang of guilt. Here I am, waiting for a man, running after him, while someone is patiently waiting for me. How can I be so blind?

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

I can't help but hug him again. Not because of despair, but because of sympathy. He's been enduring, all this time, and he also experiences unrequited love like I do.

If his tolerance is low, I would probably see Gray swimming with the fishes. Now I wonder how he could hold his jealousy back. I can't even stand it when someone brushed past Gray's shoulders.

I thought about his offer for a moment. He's been there when I need someone the most. I can see his determination, so he's trust-worthy. He's cute, fine I admit it. But one thing held me back from accepting it.

**_Falling out of love was never easy._**

I sighed, remembering the futile attempts in forgetting him.

I looked up, seeing the rain hasn't stop. Then I realized:

_No one else but Gray can stop the rain._

I can see him looking at my eyes, hoping I would choose him. I can't help but be guilty again, but I have to.

"Sorry Lyon" I cupped his face. Then continued "No one else but Gray can stop the rain. Juvia knows there is someone out there for you, and Juvia is not worthy enough for you." Then another pang of guilt overwhelmed me because the hopeful look in his eyes was washed away.

"Hmm, I really can't beat him, huh?" He said while forcing a sad smile. It's nice to know that he would not hesitate to give up when he knows only Gray-sama can make me happy. _Like the exact thing I would do if the scenario would come up._

"You know, Sherry is there for you." I said while puffing up his hair.

"I guess." He paused, pondering up the idea about them. "But always remember this Juvia, if you ever change your mind, come to me." He said with a sincere smile.

I hugged him for the last time, and he left my room without another word. I then thought about the happenings today.

"So much about a new lease in life." I muttered, and I laughed at my attempts in forgetting him.

Whether I liked it or not, I'll always be his fangirl.

**Gray-sama's fangirl.**

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_**Like a broken arrow.**_

* * *

Yay! Thankies so much for reading this, it was a quick inspiration from the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott, so yeah, I thought the song fits the LyonxJuviaxGray thingy! But I am rooting for Gruvia! Gruvia forever! *fangirl squeal

I shall update Luck of Spring pretty soon, so you guys wait! Thanks again!


End file.
